Squish Bean
Squish Bean is a former member of the Bean Army. She is the partner of Vincent Sawyer (formerly Green Bean), and the co-captain of the Blue Army, with Captain Blue. Character Appearance Squish Bean stands at roughly 5 feet 3 inches, and weighs 125lbs. Though she is 227 years old, she maintains a youthful appearance. Most of the time, she is seen as mostly human, with fox-like ears and two, bushy tails. Each tail represents 100 years of her life, and with each new century she will gain a new one. Her natural form is that of a massive fox, roughly the size of a small house, though she can manipulate her size at will. She prefers to be seen as mostly human, however. Her short, brown hair is thick and wavy, and is cut into a side part on the right side of her head. She wears square glasses. In her Bean Army days, she wears the standard BA uniform, with the jacket left open and the sleeves rolled up. Her black leather boots reach to her knees, and sometimes she is pictured with a gun fastened to her left hip. After joining/forming the Blue Army, her uniform changes to reflect the new pirate-y nature of the army. She wears a deep blue button up vest, with gray pants. Her boots stay the same. Personality Squish Bean has a dominant personality, and takes charge of a situation easily, often ignoring orders or doubting the intent of others. She cares for Blue Leader more than she cares for herself, and often throws herself into harms way in order to protect him. She is naturally distrusting and suspicious of others- and only years of loyalty and friendship can gain her trust. Her suspicion can get in the way of allies, but it has proven helpful in her position of leadership in the Blue Army. History Pre-Army Not much is known about Squish before the Bean Army. She is known to be an ancient demon, though young for her kind. Not even Captain Blue knows the entirety of her past. It is unknown when she and Captain Blue begin dating, though it is before either of them join the Bean Army. Squish Bean Squish joins the Bean Army shortly after Green Bean, and it is presumed she joins because of him. As time progresses in the army, her paranoid nature becomes more and more apparent. Unfortunately, she never allows herself to make any real allies or friends in the army aside from Green Bean. When Green Bean is captured by the Black Army, she completely collapses into herself, and doesn't leave their room. Personal Disaster When Green Bean is captured and held hostage by the Black Army, Squish experiences a relapse, and becomes the most unstable she's been while in the Bean Army. She spends the majority of her time locked in her and Green's room, unable to be consoled by anyone. She even begins to shoot at the door should anyone approach, fully driving the rest of the army away. Thankfully, Green returns, though it isn't without his own sacrifice (losing an eye). Squish manages to recover with Green's help, but she isn't ever the same after that. Still untrustworthy of everyone, she is unable to preform in the field or travel on any more missions. She becomes somewhat of a loose canon, and can occasionally become a danger around the base. Blue Army Not much is known about the Blue Army yet. Squish will join Captain Blue and form the new army, using a new technology they fought- and sacrificed- for. Relations Green Bean/Captain Blue/Vincent Sawyer - Partner Trivia * Squish Bean can and will play video games for days without stopping. If you're close to her and Green's room, you can hear her talking to the tv.